pertemanan 3 serangkai
by taniasalsa
Summary: 3 serangkai yaitu kindaichi hajime, akechi kengo, dan yoichi takato yang persahabatanya pudar akibat perebutan membuat masalah untuk miyuki. Bagaimana mereka akan bersahabat lagi ?


Pertemanan 3 serangkai

summary :

3 serangkai yaitu kindaichi hajime, akechi kengo, dan yoichi takato yang persahabatanya pudar akibat perebutan yang membuat masalah untuk miyuki. Bagaimana mereka akan bersahabat lagi ?

di pagi yang cerah 3 serangkai yaitu kindaichi hajime, akechi kengo, yoichi takato dan ditambah satu perempuan yaitu nanase miyuki. Mereka sedang bermain ditaman. ( A/N: umur mereka semua 10 thn ).tiba tiba miyuki mengajak mereka bermain petak umpet, dan yang menjadi pencari adalah miyuki. Sementara miyuki menghitung mereka bersembunyi, tetapi mereka bersembunyi di tempat yang sama dan mereka berkelahi.

" aku yang menemukan tempat ini pertama " kata takato

" tidak, tempat ini punyaku " kata kindaichi

" aku yang disini pertama " kata akechi

dan mereka berkelahi dibalik semak semak tempat mereka bersembunyi. Miyuki pun selesai menghitung dan dia melihat mereka berkelahi

" hei!, mengapa kalian berkelahi " tanya miyuki

" mereka mengambil tempat persembunyianku " jawab mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain

" hei!, itu kalimatku " kata kindaichi

" apa!, itu kalimatku " kata takato

" apa kalian bilang!, itu kalimatku " kata akechi

mereka berkelahi lagi dan itu membuat miyuki makin marah dan berteriak kepada mereka " diam ". Teriakan itu membuat ketiganya terdiam.

" apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti, ini hanya permainan " kata miyuki marah. Mereka semua hanya diam hingga kindaichi mulai bicara

" kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita pisah " kata kindaichi

" setuju " jawab mereka berdua

" miyuki ayo ikut aku " kata ketiganya mengajak miyuki. Dan mereka berkelahi lagi merebutkan miyuki dan itu membuat miyuki marah lagi

" aku tidak akan ikut antara kalian, hingga kalian berteman lagi " kata miyuki menangis dan lari

" miyuki! " panggil ketiganya

" ini semua salah kalian " kata kindaichi marah

" apa maksudmu ini salah kami ? " jawab mereka marah

" itu seharusnya salahmu yang membuat gadis menangis " kata takato

" cih " kata mereka sambil berpaling dan pergi dari taman. Juga mereka memutuskan persahabatan 3 serangkai mereka

selama berhari hari mereka tidak berkumpul dan disekolah mereka mengelakkan wajah dari satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya miyuki merencanakan seauatu untuk memperbaiki pertemanan mereka

kindaichi POV

sekarang aku hanya bisa memandang langit langit kamarku. Karena mereka, meyuki jadi sangat jauh dariku. Semuanya salah mereka, salah mereka ¥bib bib¥. Ini sms dari miyuki, apa dia sudah memaafkanku dan juga memilihku. " hajime, maukah kau bertemu denganku di taman jam 2 siang ini ?, kalau iya akan kutunggu ". Tentu saja aku akan datang, kirim. Senangnya dia memilihku.

Akechi POV

daripada memikirkan mereka berdua yang kurang ajar itu, yang hanya bisa membuat seorang gadis menangis. Lebih baik menghapus ingatan tentang mereka berdua. ¥bib bib¥ sms? Dari siapa?. " akechi, maukah kamu membicarakan masalah kemarin bersamaku?kalau iya temui aku ditaman jam 2. OK ". Ternyata miyuki, sepertinya dia memilihku sebagai orang yang dapat , aku akan datang. Kirim.

Takato POV

Untuk apa aku berteman dengan orang seperti mereka berdua, sepertinya ini adalah keputusan yang lebih baik untukku $bib bib$, apa itu ? sms dari miyuki " takato, maaf aku marah kepadamu, maukah engkau membicarakan masalah ini bersama, kalau iya temui kau di taman jam2 siang ". Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadanya. Jam 2 siang, baiklah

Normal POV

Seperti yang dijanjikan miyuki, mereka bertiga datang ke taman. Dan mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

" apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?! " tanya kindaichi

" seharusnya aku yang bertanya " kata akechi

" kalau kalian tanya aku, aku akan bertemu miyuki " jawab takato

" bisakah kalian berhenti berkelahi " terdengar suara miyuki dari jauh

" aku memang memanggil kalian semua kesini dengan alasan menyatukan pertemanan kalian lagi, dengan begitu jangan membantah " kata miyuki mengatur mereka

Mereka hanya diam, dan miyuki memberi mereka perlombaan uji kecerdasan. Dan mereka hanya mengagguk. Miyuki pun memberikan mereka perlengkapannya.

" pertanyaan pertama, tanggal berapa kota hirosima dan nagasaki di bom ? "

" pertanyaan kedua, sebuah mobil berjalan dari tokyo ke osaka dengan kecepatan 50 km/jam, berapa jarak antara tokyo ke osaka ? "

" pertanyaan ketiga, bagaimana memperlakukan perempuan dengan bvaik ? "

" pertanyaan terakhir, apa arti persahabatan ? "

Sementara mereka menulis jawaban, miyuki berjalan jalan di sekeliling taman. Tiba tiba terdengar suara mobil berhenti dan suara miyuki berteriak. Mereka bertiga pun kaget, dan langsung mengejar miyuki. Karena penculik itu menggunakan mobil, mereka ketinggalan.

" kita harus bekerja sama menyelamatkan miyuki! " kata akechi

" tapi, bagaimana kita menemukanya ? " tanya taqkato

" aku punya sarana yang bisa menemukan keberadaan miyuki lewat hp-nya " jawab kindaichi

Mereka melihat keberadaan miyuki, dan mereka menemukanya di rumah tua dekat jembatan. Mereka dengan segera belari kesana.

" hajime, akechi, takato, tolong " kata miyuki menangis

" diam! " bentak penculik itu kepada miyuki yang membuat miyuki makin takut.

Dan setibanya 3 serangkai itu mereka ingin membuat rencana

" hei, aku sudah membuat rencana " kata takato

" apa itu ? " tanya kindaichi

" begini,...". dan mereka mulai melakukan rencana tersebut. Karena penculik itu ada dua mereka membereskanya satu satu.

$ tok tok $

" siapa itu !? " tanya penculik itu kaget dan membuka pintu. Terlihat kindaichi sedang mengejeknya, dia pun mengejar kindaichi dan masuk perangkap mereka. Penjahat itu tersangkut di tali yang mereka buat dan mereka megikat penculik itu. Saat mereka kembali kerumah itu, mereka mengintip lewat jendela dan mereka kelihatan dan sang penculik masuk perangkap.

" oi, anak anak nakal keluar atau kubunuh gadis ini " kata penculik itu mengancam

Sebelum masuk rumah mereka membuat keributan dengan berkelahi

" 1...2... eh ? bukanya kalian bertiga, kemana yang satunya!? " tanya penjahat itu marah

" aku disini " kata takato yang muncul lewat pintu belakang. Dia memukul tangan penculik dan pisau di tangannya terjatuh. Ternyata keributan yang mereka buat adalah untuk mengelabuhi sang penjahat dari suara pintu belakang yang dibuka takato. Kindaichi dan akechi menyerang penjahat itu dan takato menglepaskan ikatan miyuki sesudah itu ikut menyerang. Dan mereka menelepon polisi dan mereka kembali ke taman

" semuanya, terima kasih " kata miyuki sambil memeluk mereka bertiga

" itu bukan masalah, lagi pula kita teman " jawab mereka

Dan mereka memberikan jawaban mereka. Dan miyuki hanya tersenyum melihat jawaban mereka

" kalian memang 3 serangkai yang hebat " kata miyuki tersenyum.

Dan mereka pun berteman kembali.

**The end**


End file.
